


One More for Good Luck

by fly_greatgranddaughter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Masturbation, No Angst, Nothing Hardcore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shopping, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, have fun, just some chill porn, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_greatgranddaughter/pseuds/fly_greatgranddaughter
Summary: Baekhyun accompanies you on a shopping trip. He enjoys it more than you thought.





	1. Didn't think so

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fic, so no makin' fun of me ;)  
> Starts out relatively tame but we'll get to the smutty good stuff, don't worry. Pls read the tags!!  
> Feel free to leave feedback.

There was more variety than you thought. Never before had you been to a sex shop and, judging by the deep red blush on his cheeks, neither had Baekhyun. He kept stealing glances at the latex costumes and neon colored toys of all shapes and sizes. But for the most part his eyes were glued to his own shoes out of embarrassment. You didn’t come for a specific purchase. You rather wanted to see what was out there. Of course, you had done your research online but it was different, somehow more adventurous, to see all these gadgets in real life. 

Your fingers lightly brushed over the rows of plushy handcuffs, felt the fabric on some light blue colored ones and then took a pair with leather cuffs off the wall. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as he realized how much you enjoyed yourself and how immersed you had become but was too flustered to do anything but stare at you in shock as you attempted to put one of the cuffs around your own wrist to test out the size.

“Meh.” you shrugged and put them back in their original place, making a mental note that maybe leather restraints weren’t exactly your style. Instead you threw the plushy blue ones in your basket.

You slowly began to stroll over to the vibrator section and Baekhyun followed, entirely uncomfortable with this whole situation. You weren’t the most experienced person in the bedroom yourself – though you had a substantial list of things you wanted to try – which meant that you, too, weren’t safe from blush creeping into your cheeks as you gawked at small metal egg-shaped vibrators, plastic ones with little nubs all over, soft-looking silicone ones with temperature regulation, some that were far too big to even consider, dildos made of glass, not to mention that you could buy any of them in pretty much every color of the rainbow.

With a quick sideways glance at Baekhyun you noticed that he was almost shaking with frustration at how positively curious you seemed to be while he kept getting more embarrassed by the minute. You felt it was your duty as his best friend to tease him as much as possible and see how flustered you could get him before he just decided to leave the store without you. At the end of the shelf you had spotted just the right toy to get that job done.

As casually as you could, you strolled along the shelf, Baekhyun naturally following you again. Right in front of the strap-ons you made a sharp halt causing the boy to bump into you.

“Ya. Can you watch it?” he huffed, shoving his fists deeper into his pockets. 

Oh, you’re going to enjoy teasing him so much. With a mischievous smirk you let your hand dance over the row of toys before picking a medium sized one in purple. Plain, smooth silicone, no extras, no knick-knacks. You took it off the wall together with the black straps it was attached to. It felt a little heavier in your hands than you had anticipated. Just to make Baekyhun blush even harder, you examined the strap-on more thoroughly than necessary. You lifted it up, turned it around to have a look from every angle, felt the materials. But somehow, Baekhyun hadn’t shown much of a reaction at all – well, other than looking like a ripe tomato on a hot  
summer’s day, that is.

“What do you think?” you suddenly ask holding the toy right up to his face. The boy inhaled sharply and opened his mouth as if to say something but other than incoherent stammering, nothing came out. You cocked your head to the side, giving your friend the most innocent look you could muster. A stark contrast to the object you were currently holding in between you two. Not getting any more of a reaction from him, you decided to try a different approach. “Actually, I think this could work…”, you mused as you held it to your crotch. “Do you see a mirror?” Too flustered to say anything, Baekhyun just grabbed the toy out of your hands and far away from your lower half. Two seconds later, however, it dawned on him that this might not have been the best plan of action since now he was the one holding the strap-on. Both hands wrapped around the shaft, in fact. The image gave you the slightest tingle. Seeing him like that - hot, bothered and giving you such a lewd visual - made you almost fan yourself with your hand. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, didn’t seem to find the situation all that intriguing and instead just cringed as he pushed the toy back into your hands.

_Hmm. I guess I’ve found just the thing to get you riled up. Time to have some fun_ , you thought to yourself. As you bit your lower lip in anticipation, Baekhyun sheepishly looked around the store to make sure nobody had seen this embarrassing scene. You took his hand before he could stick it into the pocket of his tight black jeans again and made a bee-line for the changing rooms. They were uni-sex so it was perfectly fine for you both to enter. Quickly you shoved your friend into the small cubicle that had soft lighting and a mirror hung on one wall.

Before Baekhyun could say anything you swiftly stepped through the leg holes of the strap-on gear and pulled it up so everything was in place over your pants. “Can you help me out?”, you asked innocently while turning around, motioning for the boy to fasten the gear in the back. 

“W-what?”

“Well, I can’t really see it for myself, can I?”, you ask in an overly exasperated tone.

“Shut up”, he said, a bit more firm and a bit less taken aback by your inappropriate actions.

You turn around again and look at the toy in the mirror. You slowly twist your body side to side to get a good look at the strap-on, knowing Baekhyun was about to burst with frustration at any moment now.

“Hmmm. I don’t know if this is right…what do you think?”

“H-how should I know?”

“Well, I’m just not sure if it’s accurate, you know, in size and position.”

A slight smirk appeared on Baekhyun’s face. “Oh really? Has it been that long?”

“Not as long as for you, judging by your internet search history”, you shoot back without a moment’s hesitation.

“Oh, because yours is any better, Miss ‘What is microphilia?’”

Baekhyun finally seemed to have gotten a tiny bit more comfortable. Which was good for what you had decided to be the final nail in the coffin of his embarrassment.

“Just shut up and help me, would you?”

He looked at the strap-on still firmly in place and then back at your face. “Hell, I don’t know. Maybe seems a bit big for your body size”, he said with a bit of a giggle and his gorgeous toothy grin.

“Does it now? Well…how about you let me compare?”, you said, looking him straight in the eyes.

His giggles died immediately, his face pure shock.

“Uhm. W-what do you mean?”

“Just, you know. Let me see yours so I can compare.”

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not gonna strip for you right here. At least buy me dinner first. Geez.”, he huffed, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but at you.

You knew you had him. “Well, if you’re too chicken, I guess it’s fine.”, you shrug, turning around for him to unclasp the gear.

Surely, at this point he must be too flustered to stay in this changing room. Surely, you’ll hear him walk through the door in 3, 2, 1…wait. 

What you hear isn’t the sound of a door opening and closing. Instead you turn around in utter surprise at the tiny noise of a zipper. You look at Baekhyun just in time to seem him pushing his jeans down to mid-thigh, followed by his cotton boxer briefs, to reveal his semi-hard dick. From your experience, he was pretty average in size but what almost made you drop your jaw was how gorgeous it was. Though you really shouldn’t have been surprised if that angelic face of his was anything to go by.

“What?”, he asked with a mixture of curiosity and cockiness as he noticed you staring just a little too hard.

You cleared your throat (which, to be honest, only made you sound more nervous) and proceeded to stand by his side so you were both facing the mirror. Did it suddenly get hot in here? Your ears started to redden and you breathed a little more heavily than before. It was almost embarrassing how turned on you got from nothing more than looking. You hadn’t even seen the guy fully naked! And Baekhyun seemed to notice it too, which only gave his already substantial ego another boost. 

In comparison, Baekhyun’s real and your fake penis were quite similar in length and girth – even without him being fully hard (his current state the result of walking around a sex shop for half an hour, you guessed). But since you were a little bit shorter than your friend, you tended to agree that you should go for a smaller strap-on. 

This entire situation turned out the complete opposite of what you had in mind. Now you were the flustered one and Baekhyun just kept giving you that cocky smile that he did so well. All embarrassment was gone and he even wiggled his eyebrows at you. You practically jumped out of the gear and left him alone to zip up his pants as you exchanged the strap on and put it in your basket along with some other items you had chosen. Baekhyun, the picture of confidence, waited for you at the entrance while you payed.

_____  
As he walked you through the city back to your apartment like the gentleman that he was, he put his arm around your waist and leaned in to state in a low, smooth voice “You know, you better put those toys to good use soon or else I’ll have to help you with that.” Baekhyun has flirted with you before, but never like that. Never to a point that made you breathless. You felt your heart race. 

_Kinky. Didn’t think he’d be into that._

Actively stopping yourself from giggling, you bit your lower lip. “Maybe I’ll let you”, you breathed.  
He reached his other hand up to cup the side of your face and bring it closer to his. Baekhyun’s breath was ghosting over your lips, his thumb lightly stroking your cheek. You braced yourself for a kiss as his gaze lingered on your eyes, then down to your lips. But right at the cusp of your anticipation he let go of you completely and continued walking with a big grin.

You got a feeling that this boy was a lot more dangerous than you had thought for the two years you had known each other. 

But oh, it was going to be worth it.


	2. Hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty tame, not gonna lie. enjoy ;)

It was all laid out before you on the bed. All the trinkets and toys you had bought the day before. You were a little bit impressed but also surprised by how adventurous you apparently wanted your sex life to be. There was the strap-on, the fuzzy blue handcuffs, a costume that made your entire body tingle at the thought of how you’d look in it, a butt plug, a vibrator, strawberry flavored lube (lots of it) and a silky blindfold that you thought was the softest item to ever be in your possession. The prospect of trying all of these out filled you with so much excitement that you jumped from one foot to the other. For a little while you stared at each object in front of you getting lost in fantasies about unprecedented pleasure. Thoughts of light touches and rough grabs, heated passion and getting lost in the thrill of novel experiences with another person.

A text message rudely jerked you out of your heated daydreams.

**[11:48]** Y/N! It’s so boring at the house! Mind if I come over?

You could practically hear the whiny tone in Baekhyun’s written words.

Last night, after you got home from your shopping trip, you laid in bed processing the whole evening.

How did it even happen? How did you invite your friend to go to a sex shop with you, earnestly browsed through the selection of toys and equipment, saw bits of him that you had never dared to imagine and then were hit with a tsunami of tingles all up and down your spine as he flirted with you? It was wild! Even though you were fairly certain that he was joking. He smelled delicious, though. When he leaned in so close that barely a gust of wind might have moved between you two, you noticed it especially. The smell of laundry detergent and the slightest hint of peppermint. And he felt so warm. His arm around you, his soft hand on your cheek.

You lean against your bedroom wall, hands slowly traveling up your shirt, over your cleavage and up to tangle in your hair.

Baekhyun might have done that, play with your hair, casually twirl a strand around his delicate finger. And he might have licked his lips while gazing into your eyes. He might have closed the last bit of distance between you as he softly, carefully kissed you.

You brought one hand down to your mouth, caressing your fingertips with your lips and tongue as your other hand slipped under your shirt to rub and squeeze and brush all over.

Your kiss might have deepened, gotten more intense, more passionate. Baekhyun might have pulled you tightly to his chest and you might have felt his heart racing through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. You might have slid your arms over his shoulders to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. You knew this was a sensitive spot for your friend so he might have let out a quiet sigh at your ministrations and brushed your lips with the tip of his tongue. You might have opened your mouth, your brain unable to describe the feeling of kissing him so deeply. The only thing you were sure of was that you felt it all through your body.

The fingers in your mouth now completely coated in saliva, you move them straight down underneath the waistband of the silver pyjama shorts you were still wearing. The wet, slick feeling against your clit made you moan loudly. With your legs spread wide, you concentrated on the up-and-down rubbing motion, pretending it was Baekhyun’s thigh that has found its way between your legs, pressing against you so deliciously.

He might have done that. Surprisingly, you found out yesterday that he was, indeed, a little kinky. Wildly making out in public and letting you rub against his rock-hard thigh? There’s a reason why it was so easy for you to imagine such a scenario.

Your legs were getting shaky as you rubbed quick circles on your clit. Your fingers moved a little lower and you felt just how unbelievably wet you were for the Baekhyun in your fantasy. Every nerve felt electrified. Your mouth hung open as you let out breathy moans. Every time his name left your lips it spurred on another shockwave of pleasure and you were so close.

The sounds Baekhyun would make were…

_Bling_

 

Huh?

 

_Bling_

 

Confused and more than slightly out of breath, you lifted your head off the wall to look for the source of this infuriating distraction.

 

_Bling bling_

 

Your phone screen was light up on the bed and you stared at it, not yet fully comprehending the meaning of this, as it made another offending sound.

 

_Bling bling bling_

 

With your dry hand, you grabbed it and unlocked the screen. A myriad of annoyed (and annoying) texts greeted you.

**[12:03]** Heeeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!

**[12:03]** Are you not going to answer me?

**[12:04]** Rude.

**[12:04]** I’m just gonna have to entertain myself then.

**[12:04]** I’ll guess what you’re doing right now instead of answering.

**[12:04]** Hmm….are you taking a shower? Are you cooking?

**[12:04]** :O ARE YOU TRYING OUT THE TOYS??????

This would be one of those times where honesty isn’t your best option, you decided.

**[12:05]** omg Baek, you’re so annoying. of course I’m not! also, that’s none of your business!!!

You sighed deeply. There was no way you’d get back in the mood now. How ironic that the same guy could unknowingly turn you on and off in a heart-beat.

**[12:06]** and yes, you can come over


	3. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting just a little closer to what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears!   
> Have fun.

It was already ten p.m. when you opened the door.

Baekhyun was dressed way more nicely than a simple night in would have warranted. That combined with his cheeky smirk had you already suspicious. You were still coming down from your masturbation session earlier, which he so rudely interrupted. So that was already a juxtaposing issue, being that he caused both the beginning and the abrupt end of that little moment. Add to that his styled silky hair and black dress shirt with just one too many buttons open to be considered casual and your interest was peaked.

Did he want to make an especially good impression on you? Was he trying to subtly seduce you? The two of you were getting into some steaming hot territory by now and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. His suggestion was a surprise nonetheless: your curiosity about new things in the bedroom sparked his curiosity as well. And seeing as two curious and willing parties were currently present, why not have some steamy fun together?

Naturally, you considered it for a brief moment in your head. Which was enough hesitation for Baekhyun to flash you a big grin and wiggle his eyebrows. “So that would be a yes then.” You were truly surprised he didn’t wink at you in that corny, joking way he sometimes liked to do. Since you didn’t immediately shut the idea down and, admittedly, it intrigued you quite a bit – though he didn’t need to know that – you were willing to indulge him.

“And why exactly would I pick you for this?” you inquired.

Baekhyun clutched his shirt collar in mock-hurt.

“I am offended. Obviously I’m the most viable choice.” No more explanation was offered but you knew he wasn’t exactly wrong about that. As if he could sense you were wavering, he doubled down. “How about this: I’ll play you for it. Three rounds of Mario Cart, winner gets to decide.”

Oh, that was a _resounding_ no from you. You were awful at that game and he was fully aware of it. You weren’t going to give him his victory so easily.

“Nah, that makes no sense. How am I going to explore my other options playing Mario Cart? No, I’m thinking something a bit more high-stakes. What if we go clubbing? If I don’t find a cute someone to take home by, let’s say … 2 a.m., you win. I’m gonna take you home then instead. You’re allowed to sabotage anyone as much as you like, but you’re not allowed to talk to them and you’re not allowed to talk to me while I talk to them. Them’s the rules. You in?” you grin at him.

You knew that he would much rather stay in and have a quiet, relaxing evening in your apartment but you also knew he was not about to pass up the chance at such a challenge. Reluctantly he groaned out a ‘fine’ and you made your way to the bathroom to put on your make up.

When you came out he was lounging on the sofa playing with his phone. You decided it was about time for just a tiny bit of teasing.

“Can you help me with my outfit?”

He nodded yes, not seeming particularly interested. Oh, but that was about to change; you giggled to yourself. The wardrobe in your bedroom wasn’t exactly full these days (you really needed to get some laundry done) but there was a very special dress you had been dying to wear out. It was made out of a soft, slightly crinkled black fabric with white and peach details, At the top of the collar and right above the hem it had a stripe of sheer black material that teased a bit of your skin. It looked perfect on you, hugging every curve just right and it even made you look a little taller, you thought. You knew you looked great. With considerable effort to not show how giddy you were at the prospect of getting Baekhyun flustered, you strutted back into the living room. He was still on his phone, leaning on his elbow, leg draped over the sofa’s armrest.

“Baek, can you zip me up?”

“Sure” he said, shifting his attention to you. For a split second he froze in his tracks as he saw you all dolled up. But he gained back his composure fairly quickly and strolled over to you. Curious. You thought the dress would have had more of an effect on him. You turned around and faced the full-length mirror on your living room wall. The feeling of his delicate fingers brushing your hair to the side and over your shoulder almost gave you shivers. Baekhyun took his time, almost dancing his fingertips over your skin while his other hand suddenly had a gentle yet firm hold on your waist. Ever so slightly he pushed his body against your backside and you could feel his warm breath tickling your ear. As slowly as possible he brought his hand to your zipper and dragged it up your back. You felt reminded of the sex shop changing rooms when he helped you into the strap-on harness. Still, his ghostly touches and sheer closeness made your nerves brim with excitement. The zipper reached the top but he hadn’t let go of it yet. Instead Baekhyun angled his face down just a little so his warm, soft lips touched your neck. Barely touched it. But electric nonetheless. You watched in the mirror as the hand, that had rested on your waist this entire time, inched closer to your belly. The more his arm began to wrap around you, the closer your bodies pushed together. A quiet shaky breath escaped his lips. For a second you were just about ready to give in and go along with wherever this situation was heading. But tonight it was your turn to put a swift stop to the tension. You pushed yourself away from him, looked in the mirror once more and then turned around to find your friend exactly as flustered as you were hoping. His ears had turned bright red and he chewed his bottom lip in frustration.

“Are we ready?” you asked cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

“Give me a minute” Baekhyun mumbled, embarrassed.

“Alright, I’ll call a taxi and wait for you downstairs. Don’t forget to lock up.”

You winked at him before swishing out the door.


End file.
